What Happens When
by im a wreak and i know it
Summary: What happens when jack is in a bar and has a drink or 2? What if he sleeps with a random chick because he was drunk. What happens when the random chick wasn't random at all? Read and find out! DEF. KICK STORY! What happens when Jack is cleaning Kim's pool on a hot summer day? What will happen when things are said. People are thrown in the pool?
1. Chapter 1

**HEy guys! Sorry for not updating any of my stories :/ But I've been uploading a lot of one-shots :) yay? Also I want to give a shout out to thegreatestever if he even read this. But you are an amazing writer and sorry for the misunderstanding... but you gotta admit it was pretty funny XD Aslo check out his stories like Had Me At Hello! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It**

**Jack's P.O.V/3rd Person P.O.V**

What happens when you go to a bar with your guy friends and you get a drink or 4? What happens when you're so drunk that you can't think straight? What happens when a chick walks up to you and flirts with you? What happens when you flirt back knowing you shouldn't? So many questions, yet no one will answer them. You came here with your guy friends so they can meet up their girlfriends. But you're single. And so is on chick in their group. You two are bestest of friends and no one can tear you apart. And you might have a little, no huge crush on her but you don't want to make things awkward or ruin your friendship. But that's just the art of love, you want someone yet something is holding you back. It's just so cruel. But right now you're flirting it up with this random chick that you don't even know and some how it feels right, and you don't even know what she looks like because you're so drunk. You've lost count of how many drinks you've had and you don't know where your friends are. And in your little world it's only you and the girl. She slides her hands up and down your arms, and that turns you on. So you take her out of the bar and you walk to your apartment which is only a few blocks away. She doesn't try to stop you and you like that, but you know what you're doing is bad but you still go with it. Why does this feel right though? You ask yourself this many times. Is it because I'm drunk? Or is it because I'm in a horny mood? Yet you don't know the answer. You reach your room and when the door slams closed you push her against the door and start kissing her fiercely. She kisses back as passionate as you kiss her. You don't get the feeling of regret in your stomach, but the feeling of lust and want. Clothes start flying everywhere and when your back hits the back of the mattress, you stop and ponder for a moment. But your train of thought is cut short when she trails her soft hands down your chest and to your abs. Her touch. You crave it. You want more. The last thing you hear is "JACK". And that's when everything turns black and you can't remember anything. You wake up the next morning with your head throbbing and butt naked. Realization hits you and you look to the left and see a girl with honey blond hair. You close your eyes and pray for a moment before looking under the covers to find her naked too. But you gotta admit she had a hot body. You quietly chuckle to yourself at the thought of that. You don't even know who she is and you're afraid to see who it is. But you move her hair gently only to reveal the face of…..your best friend. I just slept with Kim Crawford was going through your head over and over again. How could I have not realized? Nut this answered one of my questions. Why it felt right.

**No one's P.O.V**

Kim stirred a little before she woke up and realized her situation. She sat up and put her hands in her face.

"Shit" she mumbled, then sighed. "Look I'm sorry didn't mean to go sleeping around with. It's just that I had a few" Kim finally looked up to meet Jack's eyes "drin- JACK?!"

Jack gave her a sheepish smile and a small wave.

"AHHHH" she screamed realization she was butt naked and she was exposing her bare chest. She quickly stole the blankets off Jack leaving him naked.

"Hey!" Jack said as he quickly covered himself.

"Oh man up" Kim said as she got up and tossed Jack his boxers.

Jack caught the boxers and chuckled. She quickly put them on and laid down on the bed. He patted the empty space beside him. She quietly laid down beside him. He took her hand and held it and brought her closer to him so that her head was laying on his bare chest.

"It felt right at the moment and not awkward right?" asked Jack.

He felt her nod. "Yeah, some how your touch made me want more" Kim admitted

Jack smirked and opened his mouth to say something.

"Jack don't you dare say something cocky! I can feel you smirking" Kim said and Jack closed his mouth.

"What do we do now?" Jack questioned while stroking Kim's arms

"Honestly, I like our friendship… but I'm willing to change the friendship into a relationship" Kim said softly, her cheeks a bit pink from kind of admitting her feeling towards Jack

Jack tilted Kim's head and kissed her gently. Kim immediately responded to the kiss. She slipped over so she was on top of Jack never breaking the kiss. Her blankets fell but she didn't care. She was in her own world with Jack. Jack deepened the kiss and they continued to make-out for 10 minutes. Kim pulled away smiling.

"I like the idea of changing it to a relationship Kimmy. Will you be my girlfriend?" Jack asked

"Yes Jackie I will" Kim laughed

Jack pouted, "Don't call me Jackie _Kimmy_"

"I will _Jackie_ if you stop calling me Kimmy" Kim said

"Then I guess I'm Jackie and you're Kimmy" Jack stated

Kim laughed shaking her head at his foolishness. "And this is why I love you"

"I love you too Kimmy" Jack said

Just then Jack's phone rang.

"You have the honor of speaking to Jack Brewer, how may I help you?" Jack said into the phone making Kim giggle

"…"

"Oh hey man, and yeah I left last night"

"…"

"Oh really now? Well I happen to bump into her last night"

"…"

"What! How dare you think that I got drunk and sle- yeah I did." Jack shouted and Kim rolled her eyes

"…"

"Yes she is with me… Alright bye" Jack said and ended the call.

"You know our friends know us so well" Jack said as he sighed

"Yeah I know…. I'm gonna take a shower and change" Kim said while getting up and heading to the bathroom

"Can I come and watch?" Jack joked

Kim thought about it for a moment. "Sure why not?"

Jack jumped out of bed 'REALLY?!"

Kim just shrugged her shoulders and smirked. "Sure"

Jack ran to Kim and threw her over his shoulders before entering the bathroom.

But now everything makes sense now. All the what happens whens are all answered. They were meant to be. Fate. Love. That's all the two needed.

**The End**

**Review please xoxoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I was sick in bed for 2 days and been sleeping all day so I wrote this while everyone's asleep because I have so much energy! haha jk I'm still sick though. I hope you enjoy this again! It's a one shot! ****_It doesn't have to do with the last chapter!_**** I hope you like it! Also I'm sorry for making Kim sound a little slutty or like a bimbo. I'm very sorry!**

**Disclaimer- I Don't own Kickin' It**

**WARNING: A LOT OF SWEARING **

* * *

What happens when you crave one thing and that one thing was someone? What happens when that someone you crave a teasing you to the moment wear you just want to push them against a wall a kiss them fiercely. What happens when you do that and everything becomes awkward between the two of you and you end up rejected and hurt? Well what happens? So many questions and again, no fucking damn answers. Life is a piece a shit, but hey we all still live for the heck of it right?

* * *

The honey blond teenage girl groaned as all those questions raced through her head as she watched Jack clean her pool. Yes, that sounded so slutty of her to be doing that. Watching Jack shirtless cleaning her pool in the scorching sun while she sat in one of the lawn chairs in her bikini tanning. But hey, he wanted to clean her pool and swim in it so she let him. As she continued to stare at the brunt cleaning the pool, he caught her gaze and winked at her causing the blond to blush and look down.

"No need to be embarrassed about staring at me Kim, everyone does it. I mean I do have an amazing body for a 16-year old." Jack laughed as he continued to clean the pool.

"I have to admit Jack, karate does good to you. You've got a fine ass body" Kim replied

"I feel like I should be saying that to you, not they other way around." Jack replied.

Kim got up from her chair and walked to the diving board.

"Oh honey I know karate does my body good" Kim replied as she did a perfect dive into the pool and ended up where Jack was on the side of the pool.

"Yes that and I mean, that I should tell you that you have a fine ass body and it doesn't look bad while your in a bikini... And wet" Jack said smirking

"JACK!" Kim exclaimed as she splashed Jack with water

"Hey hey don't make me come in there with you!" Jack warned but Kim already knew he was going to jump in. She swam away as fast as she could but apparently that wasn't fast enough. Seeing that Jack had her in his arms is a record speed of time. Jack spun Kim in a circle before switching their position so he was carrying her bridal-style. He laughed evilly as saw that Kim didn't wrap her arms around his neck. As Jack advanced closer to the deep side of the pool she quickly threw Kim out of his arms and into the water without any warning.

Jack swam away from her knowing well that the deadly blond beauty, known as Kim, was sure to make him dig his own gave and for his own 'sake let him kill himself before she got her hands on him. And gave him a slow and painful death. By then Jack was already in the center of the pool by the time Kim had resurfaced.

Kim quickly glided through the crystal clear water and tried to catch up with Jack. Once she was close enough and didn't have much oxygen left she resurfaced. Kim mad a huge leap and jumped on to Jack's back, forcing her arms around his neck so he couldn't throw her off.

"Hmm I wonder what shall be thou punishment?" Kim pondered evilly. "Will it be shopping? No no. Public humiliation, nope done that too many times. Blackmail pictures? That sounds okay.. But i already have easy access to you baby photos. Hmm. What do you think Should be your punishment Jack"

"Anything that doesn't hurt my pride. Something that doesn't mess with my beautiful face and hair would be great too!" Jack suggested

Kim laughed and Jack joined along.

"Don't think I won't forget, I will think of something" Kim said as she got of Jack only to have him pull her closer to Kim. They were now face to face. No body space between them.

"How about a kiss?" Jack said in his low husky voice. Her breathe hitched as she saw how close they were. Their bodies were so close and she could feel his well toned abs brush against her toned torso as he breathed.

What happens when you have no other choice the to show your true emotion and have your heart broken again? What happens when this is all a joke and he was just messing with you? What happens when- You know what fuck this shit. No more shitty ass questions. No more bitchy excuses. She was taking control now.

"Fuck this" Kim breathed out as she crashed her lips on to Jack's causing him to move back a little. Jack kissed her back with as much feeling as she kissed him with. As they continued to make out Kim's arms found their way to Jack's next and Jack's hands went to the back of Kim's thighs. Kim wrapped her slender legs onto Jack's torso as Jack pushed her against one of the pool sides. Kim gasped as the cool surface touched her back and Jack that as an advantage to force his tongue into her mouth and search every crevice of her mouth memorizing it. She moaned as he did so. When they stop kissing for something called oxygen. Kim took this time to kiss along side Jack's jawline leaving hickeys once or twice, here and there. Kim bit Jack's adam's apple and sucked on it. Jack let out a deep growl before pulling Kim up capturing her lips into his. The continues to fiercely make out not caring about their surroundings.

"Mom! How may times do I have to tell you to stop flirting with the pool boy? He's like half your age, and it's fucking embarrassing! And the pool boy probably goes to my school which is even worst. Yes you may look like a sexy 20 year old but seriously! You got dad for fucking 'sakes" complained Kirsty Crawford, Kim's 17 year old sister, as she walked into the backyard unaware that her mom was not in the backyard.

Kim and Jack pulled apart at the sound of Kirsty's voice and look at her with red faces. Kirsty's eyes widened.

"Okay you are defiantly not the pool boy and mom. Well actually Jack could actually be the pool boy but whatever. So yeah. What you two kiddos doing? Making babies in the pool?" Kirsty asks innocently with a smirk

"Kirsty! Get the fuck out of here!" Kim hissed as turned bright red. Kirsty held her hands up in defeat and walked away but before she left she shot a wink at Kim and did a sexy little dance gesturing that she should 'get some' with Jack. Kim simply rolled her eyes at her sister's actions. Kim adverted her attention back to Jack.

"So.." Kim started

"Okay let's cut the crap. I really want you to be my girlfriend and I know you're going to say yes.. Right?" Jack said and Kim nodded her head "And now I might sound like a total fucking douche bag but I just want to make out with my gorgeous girlfriend right now."

Kim laughed as she reconnected her lips with his. The first kiss full of love and care and each kiss fiercely growing stronger with lust and want.

"Oh yeah Jack, you have to go shopping with me! Don't you forget about your punishment!" Kim sang

"Son of a b-" Jack started but was cut off with Kim's lips.

What happens when you older sister interrupts your make-out session with your new lovely boyfriend? You flip her off and continue making out with him, with no care in the world.

* * *

**The End! **

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review Please!**

**Also sorry didn't mean to make Kim sound like a slut or a bimbo I apologize**

**Please review! **

**Review! **

**xoxox Love y'all**


End file.
